Pris au piège? Pas si sûr!
by Doun
Summary: Severus Rogue est en très mauvaise posture. Comment va t'il s'en sortir?


Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant !

Franchement, pour un espion chevronné, il se posait là ! Ce faire attraper aussi facilement était déjà honteux, mais par la Miss-je-sais-tout, quelle infamie !

Depuis sa fuite de Poudlard avec Drago, il se cachait. Son crime inqualifiable avait eu pour résultat de faire de lui le sorcier le plus recherché depuis l'évasion de Black. Il avait pu mettre le jeune Malfoy à l'abri, mais il avait encore des choses à régler. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait du s'exposer pour obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait. Il pensait que sa maison ne serait plus surveillée à l'heure actuelle. Les Aurors avaient d'autres chats à fouetter et l'Ordre du Phénix épaulait Potter dans sa mission. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un ait la ténacité voulue pour rester planqué devant sa maison durant six long mois !

Mais il avait tort, la preuve en était, Miss Granger, devant lui, le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Vous devez être la Griffondor la plus fière du monde ! Vous tenez le terrible Séverus Rogue !

-En effet, Monsieur ! J'avoue en tirer une grande fierté ! En même tant, je suis un peu déçue. Connaissant votre réputation, je m'attendais à plus de difficulté !

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait vexé, même si rien ne le laissait paraître, à part un imperceptible tressautement du sourcil. Elle observa son ancien professeur en détail. Il semblait fatigué et un peu plus vieux. Malgré son éternel robe épaisse, elle se doutait qu'il avait aussi maigri. Elle avait la main ferme sur sa baguette. Elle avait beau s'être entraîné ses derniers mois et avoir atteint le niveau d'un Auror, elle ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Après tout c'était un ancien Mangemort et membre de l'ordre, de plus, il avait des années d'expérience. Il ne semblait pourtant pas faire le moindre geste pour prendre sa baguette. Bien qu'elle en fut surprise, elle décida tout de même de rester sur ses gardes.

-Je suppose que les autres ne sont pas loin !

-…

-Vous n'êtes tout de même pas venue seule ?

-Qui vous dit que je suis seule ?

Mais Séverus voyait bien que sa voix manquait d'assurance. Il en conclut qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour ne prévenir personne. C'était peut-être sa chance.

-Je suis un assassin, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, Miss Granger !

-Détrompez-vous, Monsieur, je n'ai nullement oublié ce détail !

-Un détail qui a tout de même son importance. Vous ne pensez pas ? Que peut bien faire une élève de septième année, seule, face à un Mangemort confirmé ?

-Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis votre fuite, Monsieur ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous et vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer !

-Vous non plus, Miss !

Rogue avait bien remarqué cette lueur de détermination dans le regard de son ancienne élève et sa main ne tremblait pas. Il la savait douée, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Cependant, il se savait en position de force. Elle n'userait jamais de sort impardonnable et son expérience du terrain ferait la différence face aux connaissances théoriques de la jeune fille. Ou plutôt jeune femme ? Il se rendit compte soudain de la transformation de la Griffondor. Elle n'était pas belle, mais avait un charme certain. Sa tenue moldue, composée de jeans taille basse et d'un débardeur plutôt moulant, soulignait des formes harmonieuses et généreuses. Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient à croquer et ses lèvres cerise un véritable appel aux baisers. Il fut troublé par ses propres pensées. Bon, c'était un homme et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait partagé sa couche avec une femme, mais de là à fantasmer sur une gamine !

Elle avait du percevoir son trouble, car il distingua comme une interrogation dans son regard. Il se reprit et usa de sarcasme pour reprendre contenance.

-Vous compter me faire mourir d'ennuis, Granger, ou vous vous décidez à m'arrêter ?

-Seriez-vous si pressé de pourrir à Azkaban ?

-Non, mais je suis persuadé que la compagnie des Détraqueurs sera meilleure que la votre, Miss !

-Vous n'avez pas changé, Monsieur ! Vous avez toujours cette pointe de sarcasme qui fait votre charme !

-Je ne savais pas que vous me trouviez charmant, Miss Granger !

-C'est de l'ironie, Monsieur. Mais vous ne devez pas y être familier !

-Au contraire, Miss-je-sais-tout ! C'est un exercice que je pratique avec brio.

Hermione, prise dans cette joute verbale, n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Rogue s'était sensiblement rapproché d'elle et c'est avec surprise qu'elle le sentit prendre brusquement sa baguette.

-Hey !!!

-Les rôles ont changé, on dirait ! Vous êtes à ma merci ! Une dernière volonté ?

-Vous ne me tuerez pas !

-Tient donc ! Et qu'est ce qui vous rend si sûre de vous ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un assassin !

Séverus fut déstabilisé par cette affirmation. Hermione en profita pour se jeter sur lui et le désarmer. Dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha et tomba lourdement sur lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il se retrouva alors emprisonné sous elle. D'un mouvement de bassin, il renversa la situation.

-Je pourrais vous étrangler ici et maintenant !

-Vous ne le ferez pas !

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous affirmez cela ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le sais !

-Vous croyez me connaître ? Vous être bien présomptueuse, Granger !

-Dumbledore vous faisait confiance !

-Grand mal lui en à prit, il est mort ! Par ma main !

-Sous son ordre !

Le cœur de Séverus manqua un battement. Il sonda l'esprit de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle en était persuadée. Il croisa son regard et vit qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune peur.

-Vous êtes stupide ! Comme tous les griffondors !

-Non, Professeur ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Vous avez tué Dumbledore parce qu'il vous en avait donné l'ordre !

Elle avait utilisé son ancien titre. Cela le troubla bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il remarqua aussi que le corps de la jeune femme avait fait naître un autre trouble, au creux de ses reins celui-là. Elle sentait la cannelle et le jasmin. La peau nue de ses bras sous ses mains déclencha de doux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, afin de lui faire peur.

-Votre insolence mérite punition, Granger !

Sur ce il s'empara de ses lèvres avec violence. Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle ne tenta pas de le repousser. Au contraire, elle ouvrit la bouche, afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il gémit quand elle commença à bouger son bassin de manière lascive, appuyant sur sa virilité déjà excitée.

Il relâcha la pression sur ses bras, curieux de voir jusqu'où elle irait.

La Lionne en profita pour plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme. Sa langue se fit plus pressante. Séverus mit fin au baiser et posa un regard surpris sur elle. Hermione lui sourit et passa sa main avec douceur sur son visage, retraçant ses contours, s'attardant sur sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.

-A quel jeu jouez-vous, Granger ?

-C'est vous qui avez commencé, Professeur !

-Mon but était de vous faire peur, que diable !

-Mais, je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas peur de vous !

-Je pourrais vous violer !

-Non, je suis consentante ! Comptez-vous me laisser dans cet état ou passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Séverus se redressa, estomaqué. Elle semblait sérieuse, la diablesse. Elle avait le souffle court et les joues rosies par l'excitation. Une véritable tentation. Il se laissa donc emporté par son désir et explora ce corps offert avec délectation.

Au petit matin, il s'éveilla en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard chocolat de son amante.

-Bonjour, mon Amour ! dit-elle avec tendresse. Bon anniversaire !

-A toi aussi mon cœur ! dit-il amoureusement.

Décidément, même après cinq ans de mariage, cette femme ne cessait de le surprendre. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire revivre leur première fois comme cadeau d'anniversaire !!!


End file.
